Detective Conan: Wedding Dress
by Joezette
Summary: Ran harus menjadi pianis saat pernikahan Shinichi,namun dirinya bukanlah mempelai wanita Shinichi.Bagaimana Ia harus bertindak? Love Triangle Shiho x Shinichi x Ran ,First Fan fic in this fandom... R&R?


**Title: Wedding Dress ..........*again***

**Pairing: Shinichi x Shiho x Ran**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/Angst *saya ga tau kalo tentuin genre***

**A/N: Uhh...*keringat dingin* saya author baru di fandom DC ,saya masih pemulaaa bangeet...jadi mohon bantuannya yah ~ Saya sudah pernah membuat Fic dengan title yang sama,alur cerita yang sama,dan didasari oleh hal yang sama...hanya saja waktu itu saya membuat fic Wedding Dress di Fandom Megami Tensei....kali ini saya akan membuat di fandom DC...dan setelah saya baca...ternyata ada fic dengan judul dan didasari dari lagu yang sama...tapi ceritanya beda....jadi maap kalo saya Cuma menuh-menuhin fandom ini *ditendang***

**Disclaimer: saya gak punya DC,saya bukan yang nyanyi/ngarang lagu Wedding Dress,tapi saya hanya bermodal fic gaje ini saja ~ DC punya Aoyama Gosho,Wedding Dress punya Taeyang.**

**

* * *

  
**

_-Detective Kogoro Mouri's Office-_

'_Haaah....kenapa hari ini harus datang....??' _Pikir Ran dalam hati sambil memakai pakaian yang baru ia beli kemarin .Ia berharap hari ini tak akan pernah datang,hari dimana orang dan teman yang paling dicintainya akan menjadi suami orang lain . Dan sejak kemarin ia berlatih bermain piano ,bukan karena ia akan mengikuti lomba atau semacamnya,tapi ia berlatih demi mendendangkan lagu untuk pernikahan orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hatinya.

Ia berlatih bermain piano dengan ogah-ogahan,padahal biasanya ia selalu serius dan menikmati saat-saat bermain piano,karena hal itu dapat melepaskan stress di hati dan menjernihkan pikirannya ,saat ini,berlatih dan bermain piano bagaikan siksaan di neraka baginya,karena permainan pianonya nanti akan menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan Shinichi Kudo,sang Meitantei

Hari ini sangat panas,dan ia harus memakai Dress yang membuatnya semakin merasa gerah. Ia melihat jam dinding di rumahnya tersebut dan waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00,ia segera memanggil ayahnya untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat yang menurutnya adalah neraka bagi dirinya-Gereja Beika . Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat,ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hari ini,hari dimana puncak penderitaannya akan tumpah. Ran segera naik ke mobil ayahnya dengan langkah anggun,diikuti ibunya yang duduk di kursi depan dan ayahnya di kursi pegemudi. Seiring dengan berjalannya roda mobil,ingatannya dengan Shinichi terputar bagai kilasa-kilasan film.

_I would argue  
_

_Then you would cry  
_

_As you're struggling, I would only get stronger  
_

_My heartaches behind these shadows  
_

_My face brightens up as I see your smile  
_

_I worry that you might notice my feelings  
_

_And I get scared that the gap between us would widen  
_

_I hold my breath  
_

_Then I bite my lips  
_

_Then I pray that she would leave his side_.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Yahaaa!!Kudo-tantei kembali lagi ke SMA Tetian!" Teriak Shinichi sambil melompat masuk ke dalam kelas yang sangat dirindukannya. Setelah satu tahun mengejar organisasi,akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke tubuh normalnya dan bersekolah dengan normal juga._

_Siswa-Siswi yang sedang bergosip ria,lempar-lemparan kertas,dll ,tiba-tiba aktivitasnya terhenti dan mata mereka tertuju pada sang Meitantei,bengong dengan mulut terbuka. Tak lama kemudian mereka sadar dari bengong yang laaaaaamaaaaa itu *lebai* mereka pun mengerubuti sang Meitantei bagai orang mengerubuti BLT *lebai untuk kedua kalinya*,mencubit pipinya,mengacak-acak rambutnya,memukuli badannya *ini mah tindak kekerasan * .Tak terkecuali Ran yang sedari tadi masih cengo,langsung melontarkan sejumlah pertanyaan kepada sang Meitantei._

"_Tunggu-tunggu!aku tau kalian semua kangen dengan wajah tampanku ini *muntah masal,saudara-saudara* tapi sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaan dan cubitan kalian,aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku " Shinichi mengumumkan dengan senyuman lebar._

'_Deg!!' Hati Ran lansung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat,pikirannya kacau dan mulutnya berbusa *lebai untuk yang ke tiga kalinya,emanknya penderita Alzheimer?* .Air mukanya yang semula berseri-seri kini tergantikan oleh muka pucat._

"_Kesini donk Shiho!jangan malu-malu begitu" kata Shinichi sambil menarik seseorang yang daritadi berdiri dibalik pintu kelasnya . Dia adalah wanita cantik,berbodi asoy *digampar* ,rambut berwarna pirang stroberi ,tinggi,mata berwarna biru,dapat dipastikan ia adalah seorang Blasteran. Wanita ini Familiar bagi Ran,seperti sudah sering berjumpa sebelumnya.  
_

_Hati Ran makin kacau balau,air mukanya semakin pucat,pikirannya makin tak tenang.'Siapa dia??pacar?teman?tetangga?adik?' Ran mengspekulasi kemungkinan siapa wanita itu,ia berharap wanita itu adalah tetangga Shinichi,tapi hal itu dihilangkan dalam pikirannya karena tetangga Shinichi adalah Agasa Hakase,dan di blok rumahnya tak ada seorang warga asing maupun warga yang Blasteran Adik?Sepupu?mungkin saja,orang tuanya kan berada di amerika...._

_Semua orang menunggu Sang Meitantei untuk menjelaskan siapa wanita cantik yang ia bawa ke sekolah Tetian ini. "Dia....."_

_~End Of Flashback~_

_

* * *

  
_

_Baby, please don't hold those hands  
_

_Cuz you should be my lady  
_

_Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time._

Flashback Ran terhenti karena mobil yang tiba-tiba ngerem . Terlambat mengerem,maka moncong mobilnya akan menubruk bodi belakang mobil yang tiba-tiba ngerem tersebut.

"Hei!!!kalo nyetir pake mata donk!!mata kok lu taruh di dengkul!!" Umpat Kogoro dengan kesal,Eri berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu. Ia baru saja rujuk dengan Kogoro sebulan lalu,berkat usaha Ran.

"Sabar,biarkan saja..kan mobil kita tidak rusak...." Hibur Eri

"Huh! Dia nyaris membuatku sakit jantung" jawab Kogoro dengan itu,mobil berjalan dengan normal dan Flasback Ran Terputar kembali.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Dia pacarku,Shiho Miyano,blasteran...cantik kan??" Shinichi menjawab sekaligus bertanya kepada anak-anak cowok yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih,mengetahui gadis itu sudah mempunyai pacar,seseorang yang terkenal pula. Anak-anak cewe terkaget-kaget seperti melihat gajah pakai daster *lebai untuk yang ke...berapa yah?*. Mereka tidak menyangka seorang Shinichi Kudo yang selalu nempel bersama Ran Mouri dan disebut sebagai Raja dan Ratu Tetian akan menggandeng cewe lain yang tidak mereka kenal._

_Pucat....adalah hal yang bisa didefinisikan dari muka seorang Ran . Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka,seseorang yang sangat ditunggunya,seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya,seseorang yang paling dicintainya,kini milik orang lain._

'_Shinichi!kau tega sekali!Aku menunggumu selama setahun,dan ini balasanmu untuk penantianku?!?' Ran ingin menangis,menjerit,membanting apapun disekitarnya *termasuk gurunya yang duduk di meja guru* .Ia tidak mempercayainya....penantiannya selama setahun yang menyakitkan,dan ini lah balasannya??Tuhan sungguh tidak adil...itulah yang ia pikirkan...Ran ingin membiarkan air matanya bergulir,namun semua itu ditahannya,demi kebahagiaan Shinichi Kudo....bagaimanapun sang Meitantei menyakitinya,ia tak akan pernah tega untuk membuat Shinichi Kudo menderita,.biarlah penderitaannya ini disimpannya sendiri._

_Malam itu ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam dekapan bantal,ia ingin menangis dalam dekapan Shinichi Kudo,bukan sebuah itu hanya angan-angan yang tak kan terkabul...._

_~End Of Flashback~_

_

* * *

_

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
_

_I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

Tanpa disadarinya,air matanya mulai bergulir,mengingat kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan .Ibunya menyadari anaknya mengeluarkan Air mata. Lalu ia memberikan tissue pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Teringat tentang Shinichi Kudo lagi?" tanya Ibunya hanya mengangguk sambil menggunakan tissue itu untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah,lupakan saja bajingan cilik itu,masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih baik darinya,contohnya si Araide itu" Sahut ayahnya cuek,ia tidak terima anaknya dibuat menangis oleh Detektif muda perjalanan menuju Gereja Beika berlangsung hening.

* * *

_-Gereja Beika-_

"Hei Ran!!Sini!Sini!" Panggil Kazuha dengan bersemangat,disampinganya berdiri Heiji yang menguap,seolah tidak peduli dengan perkawinan temannya . Ran Mouri mengalihkan perhatian ke sekelilingnya,ia melihat Sonoko sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Makoto,Tiga detektif cilik-Mitsuhiko,Ayumi,Genta dan penjaganya,Agasa-Hakase sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan.

Ran segera menuju ke ruang rias pengantin,berharap dapat mengucapkan selamat untuk Shinichi Kudo. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari,ia menemukan Shinichi Kudo sedang berjalan kearahnya,senyum lebar tersungging di mukanya yang sumringah .Dia tahu,bahwa senyuman itu sepenuhnya bukan karena kehadirannya,namun karena ia akan menikah dengan gadis blasteran itu.

"Heeeeiiiii~ Rannnnn!" sapa Shinichi dengan muka yang begitu gembira dan senang. Ia telah sampai di tempat Ran berdiri.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang,dan ..uhm...baju itu cocok untukmu,kau memilihnya sendiri?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah polosnya,yang membuat Ran jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Tidak,Sonoko yang memilihkannya ,Sel—" Kata-kata Ran terpotong saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan Wedding Dress putih bersih,wanita itu sangat anggun dan cantik,wanita itu adalah Shiho Miyano.

"Maaf mengganggu,tapi kau dipanggil oleh Yukiko-san....mungkin dia ingin meng-overmake mu lagi,Kudo-kun." Kata Shiho dengan nada dan senyuman yang mengejek tersungging di wajahnya yang cantik,ia pun pergi kembali ke ruangan rias.

"Oh my......huft...pasti ibu akan mendandaniku secara berlebihan...." Shinichi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ,lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya . "Ran,nanti kita bertemu lagi ya !" Shinichi pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada hanya bisa berdiam diri disana,menatap bayangan Shinichi yang kian lama mulai lagi kenangannya dengan shinichi.

_You, who never understood my feelings  
_

_Because of that, I ended up despising you  
_

_Then I wished a misfortune upon you  
_

_But now, my eyes are dry_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Waaah!!lihat,Shinichi!Aku menemukan cincin berlian !" Teriak Ran yang masih kecil,melambaikan tangannya pada Shinichi kecil yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Shinichi kecil yang tertarik akan kata-kata Ran,segera menuju ke tempat Ran_

"_Lihat!bagus kan?" kata Ran sambil menunjukan cincin mainan yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya tersebut. Shinichi langsung sweatdrop_

"_Itu kan Cuma cincin mainan,sama sekali tidak berharga" ejek Shinichi kecil sambil bermain lagi dengan bolanya._

"_Biarin,yang penting cincin!Shinichi!gimana kalo kita kawin pakai cincin ini??" usul Ran pada Shinichi,membuat Shinichi menghentikan permainannya sekali lagi._

"_Heh,kayak orang dewasa aja,kita masih kecil,ga boleh kawin" _

"_Ini Cuma sekedar janji,apa kamu bersedia mengawini aku saat kita sudah besar nanti?" tanya Ran dengan polosnya._

"_Hmm" Shinichi hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan bermain bolanya,ia memang sangat tidak sensitif terhadap perasaan yang namanya 'cinta'.Namun hal kecil itu tetap membuat Ran senang dan tidak melupakan janji itu._

_~End of Flashback~_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey!Raaan!Hei!" teriak Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ran Mouri yang sedari tadi bengong langsung sadar .Mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Lagi bengongin apa sih??Biarin deh,aku Cuma mau ngomong sama kamu....terima kasih sudah menjadi teman baikku selama ini,aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini,aku pura-pura tidak menyadari perasaanmu.....aku takut membuatmu sakit hati,tapi aku selalu menganggapmu teman terbaikku,terima kasih atas semuanya..." Shinichi memasang muka serius,menatap lurus ke mata Ran Mouri.

"Hmm,sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu.....kita kan teman?" Ran mengucapkan kata 'teman' dengan berat hati. Shinichi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ran.

"Saatnya aku bersiap-siap.....bye...Ran.." shinichi hendak meninggalkan Ran untuk bersiap-siap,namun sebuah Suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shinichi....." Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran,menunggunya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Uhm...bolehkan aku menciummu,untuk terakhir kalinya?" kata Ran dengan malu-malu. Sama juga dengan Shinichi,mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus,namun sikapnya berjalan kembali kearah Ran dan mencium keningnya dan lama kemudian ia mengakhiri pelukan mengucapkan apa-apa lagi,ia meninggalkan Ran yang berdiri sendirian disana.

_I try to talk to you but I realized that I'm alone  
_

_Every night, I would look back and think  
_

_If I already knew the results  
_

_Then I close my eyes  
_

_Then I dream an endless dream  
_

_Then I pray she would leave his side._

* * *

_-Inside Wedding Hall-_

Ran masuk dan mengamati orang-orang yang menghadiri upacaan pernikahan tuan Shinichi Kudo dan nona Shiho Miyano . Pada baris depan ia melihat Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo,Tiga Detektif Cilik,Heiji dan Kazuha,Sonoko dan Makoto,Eisuke Hondo dan Hidemi Hondo,Ayah dan ibunya . Serta beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sebagai anggota Kepolisian Beika,yaitu Inspektur Megure,Takagi,Miwako,Shiratori,Chiba,Yumi,dll. FBI yaitu,Shuichi Akai,Bu Jodie,Pak bahkan Kaito Kid menghadiri upacara pernikahan Shinichi Kudo.

Lalu ada dua orang yang ia tidak kenal,yang satunya berambut Abu-abu dan satunya berambut biru tua. Orang berambut biru tersebut terlihat seperti lelaki,tapi si rambut biru setelah diperhatikan ternyata adalah perempuan,sayangnya ia memakai topi dan baju laki-laki,sehingga kelihatan seperti laki-laki. Si rambut abu-abu setelah diperhatikan adalah pengusaha sekaligus penulis novel terkenal,Souji Seta,sepertinya ia adalah teman Kudo Yusaku. Dan si rambut biru adalah Detektif terkenal,Naoto Shirogane,ia mempunyai julukan Tantei-Ouji (Detective Prince).Sepertinya ia adalah kenalan Shinichi saat ia membantu kepolisian di Beika pusat. Kedua orang itu sangat ganteng dan berumur sekitar 15-16 tahunan,masih sangat muda. *asli,Naoto cewe tapi ganteng banget!*

Setelah mengamati para hadirin,Ran menuju ke kursi pemain piano,dan mulai melantunkan lagu pembuka lama kemudian,Agasa-Hakase digandeng Shiho mulai berjalan perlahan menuju altar tempat Shinichi . Tampaknya Shiho kesulitan berjalan dengan hak tinggi,jalannya agak tertatih-tatih,namun tetap berjalan dengan anggunnya. Ran Mouri mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang mempelai pria...ke arah shinichi sangat tampan dalam balutan baju pengantin laki-lakinya yang berwarna putih,memakai sarung tangan putih pula.

Ran iri dengan pemandangan dihadapannya,seharusnya sekarang ia memakai gaun pengantin,digandeng oleh ayahnya,ditunggu oleh Shinichi di depan altar perkawinan. Namun itu hanya harapannya belaka....kenyataan sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi...Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Shinichi dan Shiho adalah Conan dan Ai....yang selalu disampingnya. Lalu Ran ada mulai kembali ke alam flashbacknya.

_Baby, please don't hold those hands  
_

_Cuz you should be my lady  
_

_Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time_

* * *

_~Flashback...*again*~ _

_Ran sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sekolahnya,memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan Shinichi. Lalu ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara di balik pohon beringin *hiii...emank ada ya di Jepang?* ,Ran tiba-tiba merinding,namun ia beranikan dirinya dan menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut._

"_Shiho...Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu Ran dan yang lain tentang rahasia kita?Sepertinya mereka mulai sadar kenapa Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara absen berbarengan....kurasa mereka khawatir.." Sebuah suara yang familiar mengejutkan Ran Mouri. Itu adalah Suara Shinichi._

"_............................" Sedangkan orang yang merupakan lawan bicara Shinichi tidak sekian lama,akhirnya ada sebuah suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi. "Kurasa sebaiknya begitu....aku juga tidak mau membuat mereka cemas,dan..Organisasi Hitam sudah jatuh,tak ada lagi yang akan mengincar mereka." Ran kaget,itu suara pacar Shinichi,Shiho Miyano. Ran hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,namun Ia menginjak ranting kecil,dan menimbulkan suara yang dapat didengar kedua orang tersebut._

"_Siapa itu?!" Bentak Shiho,Ran yang ketakutan segera muncul dari balik pohon._

"_Ah...maaf...aku tak bermaksud mencuri dengar" Ran menunduk,sementara mereka berdua hanya menatap Ran_

"_Ah,kebetulan Ran...ada yang ingin kami sampaikan" jawab Shinichi_

"_??" Ran mendengarkan baik-baik._

"_Sebenarnya.....Kami adalah Conan Edogawa dan Ai haibara....selama ini kami merahasiakan identitas kami dari umum...maafkan kami...karena bila ada yang tau identitas kami,maka orang itu akan di-blacklist oleh Organisasi yang berbahaya" Jelas Shinichi Kudo. Ran hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan Unbeliveable. Selama ini tebakannya ternyata tepat!Shinichi adalah Conan,dan wajah Shiho Miyano dengan Haibara Ai memang tidak jauh berbeda._

"_A-Apa itu benar,kenapa kalian bisa--??" tanya Ran dengan hati yang tak menyangka bahwa Shinichi berada sedekat itu dengannya ketika dalam wujud Conan Edogawa. Pertanyaan Ran dipotong oleh Shiho._

"_Kami mengecil karena obat yang bernama Apotoxin 4869,obat itu bisa merusak sel-sel dalam tubuh dan membuat kami menyusut hingga berubah ke wujud 10 tahun lebih muda." Shiho menjelaskan tentang obat temuannya itu. Dan Ran hanya bisa melongo,tak menyangkan ada obat seperti itu._

"_O-oh..." Ran hanya bisa diam setelah itu._

_~End Of Flashback~ *saya janji ini flashback terakhir*_

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
_

_I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

_

* * *

  
_

Sekarang Ran menatap Ketiga Detektif cilik itu,memikirkan bagaimana cara Shiho dan Shinichi menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa menjadi Conan dan Ai,Sekarang mereka masih sering bermain dengan Shinichi dan Shiho,kadang mereka menanyakan tentang tugas biologi,kimia,matematika,fisika,dll *pokoknya semua pelajaran IPA yang sungguh saya benci...* .Dan mereka masih sering pergi kemping bersama Agase-Hakase.

Saat Shiho sudah sampai di altar bersama Shinichi,Agasa-Hakase melepaskan gandengan Shiho dan duduk di kursi di deret terdepan. Sedangkan Shiho dan Shinichi,sedang mendengarkan Pendeta mengucapkan janji suci lagi Ran dan semua yang hadir disana akan mendengarkan Shinichi dan Shiho mengucapkan kata _'Ya,saya bersedia'_ dan setelah pendeta mengucapkan kata 'Sah' maka harapannya untuk bersama Shinichi selamanya akan terkubur seiring melodi gembira lagu pernikahan yang dimainkan Ran

"Apakah kamu,Shinichi Kudo,bersedia mencintai Shiho Miyano dengan sepenuh hatimu,saat suka maupun duka,sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Pendeta itu bertanya pada Shinichi. Shinichi tersenyum dan menjawab "Ya,Saya bersedia"

"Apakah kamu,Shiho Miyano,bersedia mencintai Shinichi Kudo dengan sepenuh hatimu,saat suka maupun duka,sampai mau memisahkan kalian?"Pendeta itu kini bertanya pada sang mempelai Wanita,Namun Shiho hanya diam,memandangi pianis yang tatapannya sangat sedih._'Maaf,Mouri-san.....'_

"Ya,Saya...bersedia" Shiho memejamkan kedua bola matanya . Shinichi Kudo yang melihat hal ini hanya Pendeta sudah menyebutkan langkah selanjutnya dalam tata cara perkawinan. Yaitu mencium mempelai .Shinichi dengan antusias mencium Shiho,Shiho hanya diam sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada Shinichi dan menekan bibinya pada bibir suaminya itu.

_By all means, be happy with him  
_

_So I can move on  
_

_Please erase me out of your heart  
_

_Although I tried my best but, no oh~_

Orang-Orang bersorak sorai,menyoraki kedua pasangan yang berbahagia melempar buket bunganya dan ditangkap oleh opsir Satou Miwako, pertanda bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan Wataru Takagi. Banyak orang mengerubungi pasangan tersebut,mengucapkan selamat,memeluk pasangan yang berbahagia . Dan bagaimana dengan Ran?Ia hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan,matanya melihat ke lantai,tatapannya terasa,air matanya mulai berjatuhan .

'_Shinichi.....kamu berjanji akan selalu disampingku,kenyataannya waktu menjadi Conan,kamu selalu disampingku,kamu tidak ingkar janji......' _Pikir Ran sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Kini Ran mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yaitu cincin mainan yang ditemukan Ran sewaktu masa kanak-kanak......

'_Cincin ini....apa kamu masih ingat,Shinichi?....Aku pernah bilang kita akan menikah suatu saat,namun saat itu kamu hanya mengangguk...tapi tak pernah berjanji padaku...betul kan?Jadi...aku tidak menganggap itu sebuah janji....Semoga kamu bahagia....bersama Miyano-san'_ Lalu Ran melihat cincin itu sekali lagi,penuh dengan kerinduan,seluruh ia menjatuhkan cincin itu,lebih tepatnya membuangnya....membuang masa lalunya....masa-masa saat bersama Shinichi Kudo...

_I've been living the lies for too long  
_

_Yet, she would look at me and smile._

The End~

* * *

**A/N: Walah-walah.....rencananya ini fic pendek....kenapa jadi 3064 kata begini??aih...moga ada yang mau membaca bahkan mereview *ngarep ketinggian* ....Dan..ada perubahan rencana....saya jadi ikut nyempilin Souji ama Naoto dari Persona 4.....mereka punya ATLUS dan bukan punya saya....Ini fic saya rencanain sih ada sekuelnya.....akan segera saya buat ..jika ada yang mau baca sih....kalo ini kan tentang perasaan Ran,nah di sekuelnya tentang perasaan **** spoiler donk?hehehehee~ Bila readers berkenan,mohon mereview fic ini yah!**


End file.
